I've Got You, Baby
by Tanguay18
Summary: This is the sequel to my story, PostButterflied. Grissom and Sara are married, so naturally the next step would be having a baby...no, you're not seeing things, I am back!
1. Chapter One

**Post-post Butterflied….Just Kidding!**

A/N: I wouldn't seriously title it that…that would just be lame ;) hehe

**I've Got You, Baby**

Summary: This story takes places after Post-Butterflied, so if you haven't read that, I'd recommend you do so first or you could be confused. Grissom and Sara are married, so naturally the next step would be having a baby.

_Chapter One_

A huge smile spread its way across Sara Grissom's face as she had to check one last time just to be sure. Once she was certain that her imagination was not at work here, she flew out of the bathroom to find her waiting husband.

"Well?" he asked anxiously.

"It's positive!" she exclaimed.

Gil was absolutely speechless as his wife stood staring at him. He couldn't help but allow his eyes to drop to her stomach.

"Are you just going to stand there?" she asked, a hint of teasing in her voice.

"No," he moved to where she stood and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"We're going to have a baby," she whispered.

"Yes we are," the grin spread wide on his face now.

"I love you," she kissed him.

"I love you too, Sara," they finally parted.

"I guess I need to make an appointment with a doctor," she stepped away, a million things beginning to rush through her mind, "things are going to be changing around here."

"You're right," his eyes grew wide, "we have so much to do before you have this baby."

She laughed at his sudden nervousness, "Just remember, we're going to be having our first child."

"Of course," the nervousness faded away and the sparkle returned to his eyes.

"I can't believe it," she shook her head and dialed the doctor's number.

"Let's wait until after your visit before we break the news to anyone," Gil suggested.

"Okay," she mouthed as the other end of the line was answered, "hello Dr. Miller, I need to make an appointment with you."

Gil returned to the kitchen where he had been preparing breakfast after their long shift the night before. The toaster signified that it was done and he quickly buttered the slices and placed them on the awaiting plates. He had grown used to cooking breakfast in the nearly two years that he lived with Sara and could probably manage to do it blindfolded, but he wasn't about to test out that theory. He chuckled at the thought of how disastrous that could actually be as he flipped over the eggs in one frying pan and stirred the hash browns in the other.

"I have an appointment on Thursday before work," Sara announced.

"All right," Gil smiled, "once the doctor confirms this, you know we have to tell the rest of the gang. They've been pestering us about having a child practically since the wedding."

Sara laughed, "Oh I don't know, we could have fun with it for a while. We could just keep it to ourselves."

"Actually, I'd like to tell my mother. I know she'll be thrilled to have a grandchild," he said as he handed his wife their plates.

"Of course," Sara nodded.

"I'm so happy," Gil sat down and handed her a glass of orange juice, "I just can't stop smiling."

"Me either," Sara agreed.

* * *

The graveyard CSI shift was gathered in the break room prior to shift, awaiting Gil and Sara's "big announcement". Of course, most of them already suspected they knew, they were CSIs after all. None of them wanted to ruin the moment, they were more than content to sit and wait for the pair to arrive.

"Okay everyone," Sara smiled, "I have the feeling you all know what I'm about to say, but I'll tell you anyway. I'm pregnant!"

"I told you!" Greg jumped up and pointed to the others.

"Greg, no one was arguing with you, man," Warrick chuckled.

"Congratulations, you guys," Catherine beamed at the pair. She knew the joys of motherhood and had the feeling Sara was going to be very good at it.

"Yeah, congrats," Nick stood and hugged Sara.

"We're so excited," Gil told the group, "there's going to be a lot to do, but hey, we've got almost nine months, right?"

"So how long have you known?" Warrick asked.

"About a week," Sara told him.

"Oh yeah," Nick grinned, "sorry guys, pay up."

"You really do bet on _everything_ don't you?" Gil shook his head.

"It livens things up around here," Greg said, handing over a ten dollar bill.

"You too?" Sara laughed as Catherine handed Nick his money.

"What can I say? The guys are contagious," Catherine grinned.

"I'm glad our personal lives are fun for you guys," Gil smiled, "but we need to get to work."

"That's right, we still work here," Greg said jokingly.

"Not for long if you keep this kind of stuff up," Gil warned, but couldn't hide his smile.

Things had definitely changed on the Las Vegas Crime Lab nightshift in the last couple years. The people working there were much looser and happier around one another. Not a day went by without jokes flying in the break room. They all took their work very seriously, but they could have fun together too. The relationship and marriage of Gil and Sara had set a new precedent at the lab that meant, so long as things did not get out of hand, people would be allowed to date within the lab. Warrick and Catherine dated for a while, before finally getting engaged and married about six months after Gil and Sara. Nick had found a girl that everyone knew he was serious about and even Greg had found a steady girlfriend. All of them now took the time to have personal lives and worked as little overtime as possible.


	2. Chapter Two

**I've Got You, Baby**

_Chapter Two_

Sara and Gil had to start preparing their home for the arrival of their first child. First they cleared out the guest room and began to set it up for conversion into a nursery. Their first step was to re-paint the room. The room was plain white, and both had decided they wanted to paint it another color. They had argued for a while over what color to paint it, as neither wanted to know the sex of the baby. Eventually they'd settled on a light shade of green, a supposedly calming color.

"I don't know, do you feel calm darling?" Gil asked as they had painted all but the edges of one wall.

"What?" Sara turned to give her husband an odd look.

"The man at the paint store said this was a 'very calming color.' So I was wondering if you felt calm," he explained.

"Well, now that you mention it, I am feeling pretty calm," she smiled widely.

"Something tells me that it has nothing to do with the paint," he chuckled, turning back to continue painting along the floor.

"Are you sure this paint is not toxic to breathe in?" Sara asked for the tenth time.

"Honey, would I endanger our lives, and the life our yet to be born child?" Gil responded.

"Okay, but I still think it stinks," she made a face.

"That's why the window is open and you shouldn't stand there and inhale the paint can," he teased.

Sara waited for him to reach over and replenish his brush with paint and took the opportunity to swipe her brush playfully across his face. She grinned as his face first registered surprise and then mock anger.

"Hey! That was uncalled for," Gil stood up to her level.

"What?" she asked innocently, "I swear it was an accident."

"Oh yeah, right," he rolled his eyes.

"Are you saying that I would purposely paint your face?" she asked, "me? Sara Grissom, the respected CSI. I would never do such a thing."

"Silly me," he mocked her tone, then flung paint at her back when she was not looking.

"Now _that _was childish," she spun around.

"What? I twitched," he smirked.

"That was some twitch," she laughed, "you trying to start something with me?"

"I believe it was you who started this," he raised an eyebrow.

"I told you it was an accident!" she exclaimed.

"Right, like just now, I twitched," he snickered.

"Don't make me pick up that whole can of paint and dump it on your head," she threatened.

"Now that would be a major waste of paint," he countered.

"Fine," she instead reached back and brushed some of the still wet paint off her legs, walked to him and wiped it off on his face, "I'm going to go take a shower. I'll let you finish up in here."

"No you don't," he chased her as she began to run toward their bathroom.

"Try and stop me," she squealed as he closed in.

"Watch me," he caught up to her as she was cornered in the bathroom.

She laughed and he couldn't help but think how beautiful a sound it was. Suddenly, an evil grin spread its way across his face.

"What are you going to do?" she asked suspiciously.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he asked. Then he closed the distance between them and smothered her with kisses, holding back laughter as she squirmed and tried to fight away from him. He managed to successfully cover her face in green paint too.

"Thanks," she grabbed his sleeve and wiped the paint off her face.

"Hey, my shirt," he frowned.

"What? It already had paint on it," she shook her head, taking her own sleeve and wiping the paint off his face.

"I love you," he said as she gently wiped the paint away.

"I love you too," she leaned in and kissed him, "but really, I need to go take a shower."

"All right. I'll finish up that wall in the nursery," Grissom kissed her a couple more times before returning to finish painting.

* * *

Lindsey was now a sophomore in high school. She had long since straightened up and started acting like the good person her mother had raised her to be. It helped that she now had a father figure around too. She had always loved her mother, but something had drawn her to rebel when she was younger, though she knew it was wrong.

"Hey Linds," Warrick smiled as she climbed in the passenger's seat.

"Hey Rick," she returned. She felt it would be too weird to call him dad and they had all decided calling him Rick or Warrick would be fine.

"So, you should be getting that learner's permit pretty soon huh?" Warrick asked.

"I'm hoping Mom will let me," Lindsey fastened her seatbelt in and changed the radio to her favorite station.

"I'm sure she will," Warrick said, "if not, I'll convince her. You need to learn to drive. Then next year you won't have to be embarrassed by one of us picking you up from school."

Lindsey laughed, "I'm not really embarrassed by you."

"Good," Warrick grinned, "because I could always be so much more embarrassing."

"Not funny," Lindsey shook her head, "some people's parents actually make a point of doing things to embarrass their children. You and Mom aren't like that. Most of my friends actually think you guys are cool. I don't know where they got that idea though."

"Hey," Warrick laughed, "just remember, I know where you sleep at night."

"Was that a threat?" Lindsey raised her eyebrows.

"Take it however you want. Just remember what I do for a living. I can make anything look like an accident," Warrick teased.

"Yeah," Lindsey had no reply to that, "so what are we going to do tonight? You're off right?"

"Yep, and of course, your mother has to work," Warrick sighed, "we're never off on the same days."

"But you guys work together," Lindsey supplied, "so it's not like you never see each other. I know it's not the same, but you are together a lot."

"True," Warrick had to agree, "but we haven't been able to have a romantic meal together in a long time."

"And thank God for that, I wouldn't want to see you guys making out," Lindsey rolled her eyes.

"You wouldn't be around, we'd find some way to get rid of you," Warrick laughed. He remembered when he was her age. Everything your parents did was embarrassing and the last thing you wanted to see was how in love with each other they were. Especially in public. Lindsey was generally fine with their relationship, but as any teen, she gagged at the sight or thought of them kissing romantically.

"I hope I wouldn't be around, even if I was in my room studying, the last thing I want to see is you two giving each other those looks," Lindsey shook her head.

"Maybe I can convince Grissom to give us both a night off next week. And it would be convenient to have plans with one of your friends, if you know what I mean," Warrick said.

"Just tell me which night and I will be nowhere near home," Lindsey told him.

A/N: I didn't really think through the math to see if Lindsey's age is right. I hope it's not that big of a deal. Thanks for reading as always.


	3. Chapter Three

_Chapter Three_

Sara's pregnancy was progressing normally. The doctors told her that as far as they could tell, there was going to be a normal healthy baby. She and Gil continued preparing the nursery and grew more and more excited about having their first child.

"You should think about sticking to the lab," Gil suggested one night as they drove to work.

"I was hoping you wouldn't bring that up," Sara sighed.

"Sweetie, I'm just concerned for you and the baby. Think of all the things that can happen when you're in the field," Gil explained.

"I know, I was just hoping somehow to avoid it," she nodded, "I knew it would come. It's just that I've done the whole confined to the lab thing before and it's no picnic."

"I'm sorry, but it's either that or you stay home alone and I am not a fool," he laughed, "I wouldn't even think of suggesting that."

"You're a smart man," she reached over and patted his arm, "and I wouldn't want to stay at home for the rest of my pregnancy. I'd go nuts. At least after I have the baby, I'll have plenty to do."

"I know, you'd be so restless," Gil said, "I would be too. I wouldn't know what to do with all that time to myself. That's why I never took vacations before we were together."

"I guess I'll start hanging out around the lab," Sara said, "and hopefully time will pass quickly."

"You can always come help me out with my paperwork," he teased.

"Oh boy, I'll be sure and take you up on that one," she laughed.

"Just remember when you're bored sitting at the lab that you are doing it for our child," he suggested.

"I'll try and keep that in mind," she replied.

When they arrived at the lab, they went to his office to kill the time before shift began. They were a little early and Gil knew he was behind in paperwork. Sara picked out the entomology text she had been reading and sat beside him, reading as he worked.

"Well aren't you two cute," a voice interrupted them.

"Hey Greg," Sara glanced up from her book.

"What's so cute about us?" Gil asked, confused.

"Oh I just thought the way you were both sitting there was kind of cute. She's reading and you're doing your paperwork," Greg shrugged his shoulders, "apparently I didn't really think things through."

"Apparently not," Sara shot back.

"So did you actually want something, or are you just here to annoy us?" Gil asked.

"A little of both," Greg grinned, "but seriously, I was just wondering if I could have tomorrow night off. I know it's short notice, but Jen's mom is sick and she asked me to go visit with her."

"I think we can manage," Grissom nodded, "go ahead and take the night off."

"If worst comes to worst, you can make Nick come in on his day off," Sara suggested.

"Oh I'm sure he'll love that," Gil replied.

"Thanks," Greg said, "I really appreciate it."

"Not a problem, Greg," Gil told him.

Greg left them alone again and Sara turned to him, "You know it's a real shame you just asked me to stay in the lab. If you happen to get slammed tomorrow, I won't be of any use."

"You're just looking for an excuse to go out in the field some more," Gil rolled his eyes, "only if I'm really shorthanded."

"I'm just saying, I am still a trained CSI," Sara explained, "even if I am pregnant. I can always take one of the simpler cases if you need help."

"Of course, but you're a last resort. You should probably not be on your feet as much these days," Gil said.

"I know, I was there when the doctor said it. Have you ever known me to follow the rules?" she asked.

"How could I forget, you're such a rebel, dear," he said sarcastically.

"Oh be quiet," she returned, "you're not exactly a rebel yourself."

"And I never claimed to be," he smiled.

"Isn't it about time for you to go hand out assignments, Mr. Supervisor?" she asked.

"Why, yes, as a matter of fact it is," he stood, grabbing the slips of paper on his desk.

* * *

Catherine and Warrick had briefly discussed having children after Grissom and Sara had made their announcement. Both knew it was unrealistic because Catherine was a little old to be having children. She wasn't opposed to the idea of having a child together, but she knew it would be a bad idea for her to even try. The older a mother was, the more likely something could go wrong. She felt bad that Warrick could never really have a child of his own, but he had accepted the reasoning at the time. It was several months later before he brought up the subject again. They were assigned a DB in the desert and on the drive out to their site, he pitched his idea to her.

"So, I know we both decided it was unrealistic for us to have a baby, but I was thinking we could still have a child. What about adoption? You said yourself you wouldn't be opposed to having another kid if it wasn't for your age," Warrick said.

"I don't know, are you sure you want a child right now? We barely see each other outside work and while I would love to have another kid, I just don't know if we should," Catherine replied.

"Yes, we both work long hours, and I know we don't get a lot of time outside work together because of our sleep schedules and all. But I think we could do it. We don't even necessarily have to adopt an infant. There's a lot of kids that need adopting. Lindsey is old enough to baby-sit, we'd have to talk to her of course, but I think it's worth at least thinking about it," Warrick reasoned.

"Okay, I think we could definitely think about it. We'll have to talk about it later," Catherine said, as they had reached their crime scene.

"But you're open to the possibility?" Warrick asked.

"Definitely," Catherine nodded.

"Great," Warrick leaned over and kissed her.

The pair got out of their Denali and grabbed their field kits to meet the waiting detective. The sun had been gone from the sky for hours, and there was a definite chill to the air as they headed toward the body. The detective pointed out the body and explained what he knew so far and stood back to allow the CSIs to do their work.

"Do you think it's going to rain?" Catherine eyed the clouds overhead.

"I hope not," Warrick replied, "but just in case, let's hope the coroner gets here soon."

"It wasn't that busy tonight, so hopefully he'll be here soon," Catherine got her camera and began snapping generals of the body.

Warrick searched the general area for anything of interest. There were lots of footprints in the dirt. He noted the footprints he, Catherine and the detective had made and followed some of the others. He snapped the occasional picture and decided whoever had been out here had either been dancing or running around. The footprints went off in crazy patterns and it was hard to tell one set from another.

David arrived within the hour and did his piece. Catherine checked the body for any trace evidence, bagged a few hairs and David loaded the body into his van. He drove away and before he was even out of sight, the skies opened up and began to pour rain.

"This is just great," Catherine shouted to Warrick.

"I don't think we're going to get anything else out here with the rain," he called back, "maybe we should just head back to the lab."

"Okay," Catherine agreed, as the rain was washing away anything that had been left behind. Fortunately, they had taken pictures and collected some evidence before the rain started.

They notified the detective that they were done and ran back to the Denali. Warrick couldn't help but wonder why they were running. They were already drenched and it didn't make any difference at this point. They put their gear in the back of the SUV and dashed to get inside out of the rain.

"Gotta love the rain," Warrick glanced at Catherine's tight, wet shirt.

"Yeah," she grabbed her jacket and slipped it on.

"One thing that we have absolutely no control over," he said.

"And one thing that can really destroy a crime scene," she tried to start the vehicle, but found that it wouldn't start.

"You're kidding me," Warrick looked at her.

"No, I'm not," she sighed, "damn it. And the detective's already gone."

"I guess I should go check the engine," he started to slide out of the vehicle again.

"Wait, maybe the rain will let up soon," Catherine grabbed his arm, "if it doesn't, I'll let you out."

"You're keeping me prisoner?" he joked.

"Very funny," she rolled her eyes, "I'll call Grissom and tell him we're having car problems so no one starts to worry."

A/N: I feel so bad for not updating in…well forever. But you know how it is, life catches up to you, writer's block in the most severe form hits you. I give up on making promises or guessing about when I'll be updating next, it never seems to work out how I think it will. Thanks to those of you who actually continue reading this. I know it's been months.


End file.
